


I Got You, Babe (Yoosu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Another collection of precious moments. The song seemed to fit just right.





	




End file.
